This invention relates to clamps, and more particularly to a clamp constructed of spring sheet metal and used for fastening trim of protective strips on support surfaces, for instance at or in the window frame of an automobile body. The clamp is adapted to connect to each of a number of studs suitably fastened to the support surface at spaced positions therealong, for example, by welding. The clamp is formed from a single strip of sheet metal and is provided with a U-shaped slot for plug-on assembly onto the shank of the stud.
Trim strip clamps of this kind are known. One such clamp is disclosed in West German Pat. No. 1,650,965 and is constructed such that when connected to a T-shaped stud, one part of the clamp bears against the support surface while another part elastically engages the under side of the head of the stud. A locking tongue is provided in the clamp which engages either behind the shank or the stud head so that following connection, the clamp is immovably fixed to the stud. After a clamp is fixed to each of the studs, the trim strip is secured in place by inserting a suitably shaped projecting portion on the trim strip between the one part of each of the clamps and the supporting surface.
The connection provided by this known clamp is quite firm and lasting, and can be easily and quickly carried out. However, it is difficult, if not impossible, to avoid scratching the surface of the support area both by the trim strip clamp and by the clamped edge portion of the trim stirp. Both parts must slide across the support surface during connection and scrape or scratch the enamel on the support surface in the process. Because the enamel generally has not yet fully cured, it can be scraped or scratched down to bare metal. The exposed metal is subject to rust which defeats one of the primary purposes of the enamel.
Furthermore, the T-shaped studs must be mounted in the window frame at the proper distance from the edge of the frame so that when the trim strip is assembled to the clamps, the entire length of the trim strip hugs the edge of the support surface.